Memories Last
Memories Last est le second Ending de l'anime Toaru Majutsu no Index II. Il est interprété par Maon Kurosaki. Personnages Paroles |-| Romaji= Hitori de ii to tsubuyaita Toaru sekai no chuushin de Tokei no hari o orimagete Hitomi tojiteta Sugisatta toki wa modosenai kedo Ano hi oshiete kureta yo ne “Sore de iin da” to Megurimeguru kisetsu ni kimi ga ita kiseki Kowareteta tokei sae ugokidasu kara Ima wa sou muryoku na garakuta da kedo Fushigi da ne kaerareru sonna ki ga suru Kimi no koe ga ima mo mada Koko ni aru kara Dare ni mo makenai nante Kodai mousou da tte koto Kizu-darake no te no hira kara Afureta kodoku Sugisatta toki wa modosenai kara Ichibyou-zutsu nurikaeteku Sono egao de Wasurenai yo kisetsu ga makimodosarete mo Moshi kimi ga kyou no koto wasurete itte mo Ima de mo chiisa na garakuta da kedo Kono mune ni kizanda kioku ga areba Yukkuri hari wa susundeku Mou nigenai yo stand by you…ah… Kasokusuru toki wa modosenai kedo Isshun-zutsu nurikaeteku Sono namida o Wasurenaide kisetsu ga makimodosarete mo Kawarazu ni bokura wa tsunagatterun da Ima wa sou muryoku na garakuta da kedo Fushigi da ne mata aeru sonna ki ga suru Kimi no koe ga eien ni Koko ni aru kara |-| Anglais= ‘I’m okay with being alone’, I whispered In the center of a certain world I bent the hands of the clock and closed my eyes I can’t bring back the time that passed by But you taught me on that day That “it’s okay” In the changing seasons, it’s a miracle that you were here Because even the broken clock will start moving That’s right, I’m a powerless piece of junk now But it’s so strange, I feel like I can change that Because your voice still exists here now Thinking that I won’t lose to anyone is a delusion of grandeur From my palms covered in wounds Loneliness overflowed Because I can’t bring back the time that passed by I’ll repaint it second by second With your smile I won’t forget, even if the seasons are rewound Even if you’ve forgotten about today Even now, I’m a tiny piece of junk But if there’s a memory carved into my heart Then the clock hands will advance ever so slowly I won’t flee anymore stand by you…ah… I can’t bring back the accelerating time But I’ll repaint your tears moment by moment Don’t forget, even if the seasons get rewound We’re connected as always That’s right, I’m a powerless piece of junk now But it’s so strange, I feel like I can meet you again Because your voice will be here forever |-| Français= "Cela me convient d'être seul", soupirais-je Au centre d'un certain monde J'ai plié les aiguilles de l'horloge et j'ai fermé les yeux Je ne peux pas faire revenir le temps qui a passé Mais tu m'as appris ce jour là Que ce "n'était pas grave" Au cours des saisons changeantes, c'était un miracle que tu sois là Parce que même l'horloge cassée se mettra à bouger C'est vrai, je suis un déchet impuissant à présent Mais c'est bizarre, je pense que je peux changer ça But it’s so strange, I feel like I can change that Parce que ta voix exise toujours ici à présent Penser que je ne perdrais contre personne était une folie des grandeurs De mes mains couvertes de blessures La solitude déborda Comme je ne peux pas faire revenir le temps qui a passé Je le retapisserai seconde par seconde Avec ton sourire Je n'oublierai pas, même si les saisons sont rembobinées Même si tu oublies aujourd'hui Même maintenant, je suis un minuscule déchet Mais s'il y a un souvenir gravé dans mon coeur Alors les aiguilles de l'horloge avanceront doucement Je ne fuierai plus Rester avec toi…ah… Je ne peux pas faire revenir le temps qui accélère Mais je retapisserai tes larmes moment par moment N'oublies pas, que même si les saisons sont rembobinées Nous sommes connectés comme toujours C'est vrai, je suis un déchet impuissant à présent Mais c'est bizarre, je pense que je peux te revoir Parce que ta voix sera présente à jamais Anecdotes *Lors d'une interview, Maon Kurosaki a dit que les paroles étaient basées sur Accelerator et Last Order.2ndシングル「メモリーズ・ラスト」発売直前！黒崎真音、単独インタビューをお届け♪: Toretate! Hobby Channel (Japanese) (Retrieved on: 11/20/11) Références Navigation en:Memories Last Catégorie:Endings